Althée Incarnat
Althée Incarnat is the daughter of the prince and the princess from Red, White, and Black, a French fairy tale by the Chevalier de Mailly. Info Name: Althée Incarnat Age: 14 Parent's Story: Red, White, and Black Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Venere Amoretti Secret Heart's Desire: To travel the four corners of the world and not get stuck inside a fruit. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled shapeshifter. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: No matter what I transform into, I can only give myself the colors red, white, and black. So don't ask me to transform into something fancy like a rainbow. Favorite Subject: Magicology. This is a great place for practicing my shapeshifting abilities. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I'm perfectly capable of rescuing myself. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Venere. Character Apppearance Althée is somewhat tall, with pale skin, long black hair, anb blue eyes. She wears a red dress with white and black ribbons. Personality Althée is a shapeshifter who is able to transform herself with the help of magic. She only has limited powers, and everything she transforms into has the color scheme of red, white, and black. She is quiet and somewhat introverted, and often has trouble making friends. Biography Bonjour! I'm Althée Incarnat. I'll tell you my parents' story. My father, the eldest son of a king, shot a raven during the snow and decided to find a girl who was red as blood, white as snow, and black as the raven. He journeyed to Marvel-land and found three apples. The third one contained a princess who was exactly like how he wanted her - red, white, and black. He married her, but not long after he went to war. The prince's mother, the wicked queen, hated her son's bride and had her killed. She replaced her with a woman who was loyal to her. When the prince came home, he found his false bride. One day, he saw a fish that was red, white, and black, and it reminded him of his beloved. The queen had it killed and fed to the false bride, and where the fish's bones were thrown, a tree of the same colors as the fish grew. The queen had the tree chopped down, and a palace of red rubies, white pearls, and black ebony grew. The prince entered the palace and was reunited with his true bride. I'm glad to have a nice, loving family - well, almost. I have two brothers and three sisters. I'm number three. My dad is now king, and my wicked grandmother lives with us too. I'm close with my parents, but not so much with my grandmother. We tend to argue a lot and she's not afraid to use corporal punishment on me and my siblings. She also prefers to sit around with her spoiled little lapdog and criticize my mom. My dad has a sister and two brothers, and from them I have plenty of cousins. I get along with my cousins, my aunt, and my youngest uncle, but not my middle uncle since he's supportive of my grandmother. I'm quite adept at magic. I've been teaching myself how to do magic, and I've come a long way since I was a kid. However, my magic is somewhat limited. No matter what I turn into, it will always have the color scheme of red, white, and black. I guess that's what happens when you're the daughter of an apple princess. Still, I love showing off my transformation. I go to Ever After High, where I'm starting out. It's a good school, but I get a little homesick sometimes. I'm rather shy, and I don't have too many friends. I'm not too good at schoolwork either, though I excel in Magicology. As for my destiny...well, it's not that great. I'm set to be the next princess in Red, White, and Black. I don't want to be stuck inside an apple. I'm a bit claustrophobic, and I don't think an apple is going to be the most comfortable of places. I don't think I want to be killed by my future mother-in-law. I'd rather spend my days learning all about magic and making sure Iearn all the best transformations. Trivia *Althée's surname is derived from the French title of her parent's story, Incarnat, Blanc et Noir. (Incarnat means "crimson" in French.) *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Cristina Vee. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French Category:Shapeshifters